


Playing Pretend

by xPenguinQueenx



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Seulgi and Joy just minding their business tbh, background twice members, clueless wendy, jealous Irene, meddling yeri, wenrene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx
Summary: Yeri needs a fake girlfriend to meet her parents, and Wendy agrees to fill the spot, but mostly because she wants to eat her yogurt in peace.Irene is not enthusiastic about their new 'relationship.'
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 31
Kudos: 557





	Playing Pretend

Wendy can confidently say that her newest problem started all because of Yeri; most of her problems stem from their youngest if she’s being honest, and she usually is. There are few occasions that she lets out a little lie, most often in response to Joy and Seulgi’s teasing remarks about girls. (“No, Seulgi, I do not want to marry Chungha.” or “Joy, I love you, but I’m not attracted to you in the slightest.” are often the responses to those. Mostly true, but just a hint of deception. Wendy would indeed marry Chungha if Chunga asked, and she’s, for the most part, not attracted to joy.) It’s cute, the way they snicker at their own jokes, and Wendy’s embarrassment, but then Wendy takes a look at Irene’s unimpressed gaze and she knows that at least one person will have her back against the idiots that she calls family.

She’s okay with the teasing from her roommates most of the time. She knows they never mean any harm, merely wanting to celebrate Wendy’s honesty with them. She’s never regretted coming out to them, ever. However, Yeri makes it very, very hard for her not to be angry the day that she comes to her with the worst news imaginable. 

“So-” Wendy is immediately on guard, watching Yeri scamper over. “-I did something very bad.”

She can tell. Yeri is doing that thing, her hands behind her back while she shuffles anxiously. That means that she’s either broke something again, or she’s said something she really should not have. Both options bring Wendy closer to her death bed, knowing she’ll be the one that has to go to Irene and tell her. Yeri says that Irene let’s Wendy get away with things easier, and that’s why she’s often the bringer of bad news.

Wendy releases a sigh, setting her yogurt down on their entirely too large kitchen table. “What did you do this time, Yeri?”

Yeri giggles. It’s an airy sound, full of nerves. “I um- I might have- uh- told my parents.”

“Told your parents what?” 

“That I like girls.”

Wendy waits for the rest, but Yeri is practically bouncing in her spot now, anxiety pouring from the younger girl. “Oh.”

This is new. Never in their years of living together has Yeri showed any interest in the same sex. At least… she doesn’t think she has. Sure, she’s caught Yeri watching Joy’s lips more than once, and Yeri sure does like touching Seulgi’s abs more than the average person, but… Well, no, actually she’s not entirely surprised now that she’s thinking about it.

“Yeah.” Yeri swallows harshly, so harshly that Wendy can hear the gulp. “I just thought you deserved to know since you’re always so helpful, and caring, and lovely, and-”  
“Yeri.” Wendy cuts her off, because there’s more. Wendy _knows_ there’s more. There has to be. “Why are you so nervous? It’s just me.”

  
Yeri nods, fast and hard. Wendy is afraid, for the slightest moment, that Yeri’s head might roll off her head. “It’s just… they didn’t believe me, you know? So…. I came up with a way to prove it!”

“...And?”

Yeri takes a deep breath. Wendy mentally prepares herself, wishing she could just finish her yogurt instead of dealing with whatever this is. She’s very happy for Yeri. Coming out is very hard, even if you know the person you’re telling will react positively. However, Wendy knows that she’s not going to like this.

“I told them that you were my girlfriend.”

  
Wendy chokes, she thinks she might have actually swallowed her own tongue, because no matter how much she sputters, nothing comes out of her mouth. 

“And hear me out!” Yeri is taking the sputtering as a bad sign, as she should. “I knew that if they were going to be excited about me dating anyone, it would be you! You’re responsible! You’re the reason I even got the chance to live here with you guys, remember? Plus, my parents adore you more than they do me. It’s kind of annoying.”

Of course Wendy remembers. She and Seulgi thought it would be fun to live together right out of college, but the only place they could find was a five bedroom loft. Thus, the search for roommates began. Irene and Joy stayed permanently, but their fifth room was always being replaced with other girls. Finally, Wendy found Yeri, fresh out of high school and looking to make her own life away from her parents, needing somewhere to live. She hadn’t been able to pay the first couple months of rent, but Wendy saw something special in the girl and ended up paying her share for a little while.

Wendy had been correct in her assumptions. Yeri, the little spitfire, had brought their strange little family together. Wendy thinks that she really owes Yeri a lot. They all do. Without her, she never would have known that Joy spends her free time going to movie auditions, or that Irene teaches a dance class every other Saturday night. Or that Irene looks really, _really_ good in a leotard.

It’s those thoughts that let Yeri’s unspoken proposition linger. “You want me to pretend that we’re dating then?”

Yeri’s eyes light up at the question, like she knows that she has Wendy hooked already. “Just for a little bit. A week or two at most.”

Wendy hums, eyeing her yogurt. She knows, that if she says no that Yeri will bother her for the next couple hours, however, if she says yes then she’ll get to eat her food in peace. It seems easy then.

“Yeah.” Wendy shrugs. “Why not?”

“Thank you!” Yeri squeals, arms wrapping around her neck in a tight embrace. There’s a strange, mischievous glint in her eyes when she steps away. “You _won’t_ regret this, Wendy.”

She feels like she’s missing something, but she often feels like she’s misplaced an important piece of information when she speaks to Yeri, so Wendy shrugs it off.

“Can I just eat my yogurt, please?” Wendy pleads.

“Fine, but we have to go over our game plan after that.”

Wendy just wants to eat.

```

Come to find out, Yeri didn’t have much of a game plan. Yeri gave her three rules. 

One, don’t let anyone, not even their roommates, know that it’s fake. Wendy thinks it will be difficult to keep something like this from Seulgi, but she thinks she’s prepared for it. She knows Yeri is a lot more concerned about the situation than she’s letting on, so Wendy will suck it up and keep this secret from her best friend.

Two, make plans with her and her parents. Also pretty simple. Wendy has spent enough time with all of the girl’s families at this point, and she’s certain that Yeri’s mother and father like her plenty.

Three, they have to practice at home. The one rule Wendy is not fond of. It’s one thing to keep a secret from the others, from Seulgi, but putting on an entire performance? Wendy isn’t sure she can do this.

However, she’s forced to oblige on their first morning of the ‘Pull Yeri Out Of The Closet’ operation, as Yeri so fondly named it

“Yeri!” Yeri grabs the older girl’s ankles with both hands, beginning to pull her down the bed. Wendy squeals, grabbing the headboard. “No! I’m going to mess this up! Why didn’t you get Joy? She’s the actress!” Needless to say, she's having her doubts now.

Yeri yanks, pulling the entire bed with Wendy’s body. There’s a terrible screech that has Wendy covering her ears, allowing the youngest of the house to pull her right out of the bed. Wendy lands on the hard floor with a thump, Yeri giggling at her disgruntled face. “You’ve got this, Wendy. We don’t have to immediately tell them today. We’ll just be a little extra touchy, like we are in private!”

  
Wendy’s face warms at the reminder. She’s much more comfortable with people when it’s one on one, but they don’t have to call her out on it. Only Seulgi is allowed to call her out on things like that. The audacity of this girl, embarrassing her so easily.

“Fine,” Wendy says, “but you’re buying me food.”

Yeri brightens. “I’ll order something!”

Before Wendy can even get another word out, Yeri is rushing out the door. However, another head is poking in a moment later.

“You okay? Sounds like Yeri is on another one of her rampages.” Irene’s smile is soft, achingly so. Wendy thinks her heart might skip a beat at the sight of it, but it could also just be the near concussion she’s just received.

“Mhm.” She rubs the sore spot on the back of her head, contemplating whether or not she should get an ice pack. It’ll surely bruise. “She just wanted to spend some time with me.”

Irene lifts an inquiring eyebrow, and Wendy applauds herself on her response. It’s vague enough not to cause any concern, but will undoubtedly cause confusion when she allows Yeri to latch onto her later. “Right, sounds like something she would do.”

“Maybe a little more civil than usual.” Wendy quips. She counts it a success when Irene cackles.

“Wendy!” The yell from the next room over is Wendy’s cue to evacuate the room as quickly as possible. 

“The princess awaits us.” Wendy mumbles, wobbling to the door on uneasy legs. For a moment, it seems like Irene is going to steady her, but in the end she allows Wendy to hobble away herself. 

Irene follows Wendy into the living room where an amused Joy and disgruntled Seulgi watch Yeri on the phone. Wendy plops down next to Seulgi on the large couch, offering Joy a wave. The tallest girl sends her an amused grin from her spot on the loveseat adjacent to them.

  
“Salmon, two orders.” Yeri is holding up two fingers, as if the person taking her order can see her. “And Tteok-bokki?” Yeri sends a questioning look to Wendy. Wendy gives a simple nod. “And Tteok-bokki, please.”

“Hey!” Joy’s amused grin flips. “Aren’t you going to ask us if we want anything?”

Yeri sends her an unimpressed look, deadpanning into the phone, “No, that will be all, sir.”

Joy flings a throw pillow at the youngest, Irene watching in amusement by the doorway. Wendy merely leans into a confused Seulgi, sighing heavily.

“Are you eating all of that on your own, pig?” Joy is still displeased, and when Wendy hears Seulgi’s rumbling stomach, she imagines that her best friend probably is as well.

“That’s too much for just you, Yeri.” Irene begins to make her way over to them now. “Really, what are you going to do with all that?”

Yeri pouts, practically launching herself into the spot that Irene was about to take and then into Wendy’s lap. The oldest gives a confused look, slowly making her way to Joy instead. “No, it’s for me and Wendy. Today is our day.”

Yeri wraps her arms around Wendy’s torso, and Wendy already wants to push her away, especially when Yeri lays her head in the crook of her neck and breathes her sticky breath on her. She hates it more than she had originally thought she would.

Seulgi pouts. “I wanted to go to the movies, Wannie.”

“I’m sorry,” She says genuinely, “We can do it tomorrow?”

“Wendy!” Yeri squeezes tightly, leaving Wendy a little breathless. “We’re having dinner with my parents tomorrow.”

“We are?” Wendy blinks, pushing at Yeri's tight grip. Oh, right. “We are! Sorry, Seul. This weekend?”

The three exchange confused glances, and Joy is the one to ask what they’re all thinking. “Why are you having dinner with Yeri’s parent’s?”

“Um-”

“They want to meet my girlfriend!”

“Yeri!” Wendy tries not to frown too much, even if she’s frustrated by the sudden reveal. She was under the impression that they wouldn’t be telling them today. “What happened to waiting to tell them?”

  
She doesn’t bother whispering, knowing there’s no way that the girls won’t hear them in the dead silence that has followed Yeri’s proclamation. Yeri looks a little disgruntled too, and Wendy suddenly remembers, this isn’t just them telling the girls that they’re a couple. This is Yeri, legitimately coming out to the others.

“Sorry.” She looks genuinely upset, inching away from Wendy. The older girl feels horrible now. She hadn’t meant to make Yeri think she’s mad at her, although, she is a bit frustrated with her. “I just wanted to finally tell them.”

Wendy watches the way Yeri blinks back a few tears, and she knows what Yeri means. She was ready to finally come out to them, and Wendy can’t fault her for that. She’d have liked a little more heads up, but she did agree to this little scheme, didn’t she?

“I know you did.” Wendy pulls her back in, resting an arm around their youngest’s shoulders, hoping the weight helps keep her anchored. “It’s okay.”

Finally, Wendy allows herself to observe the other’s reactions. For the most part, they all seem very confused, but she thinks she sees something, the slightest of a frown from Irene, but Wendy must be imagining it. Irene isn’t homophobic, she accepted Wendy with open arms.

“I-” Joy glances around, and Wendy imagines that she must be looking around for a hidden camera somewhere, probably assuming this to be another of Yeri’s many pranks. “What?”

Seulgi uses Wendy’s thigh to straighten herself, peeking around her body to better see Yeri’s face. “Are you telling me that you’re dating my best friend?” The human embodiment of a teddy bear then gives Wendy a harmless glare. “And are you telling me that you didn’t tell me?”

Yeri is utterly silent, a large change from her usual demeanor. Wendy takes it upon herself to answer, feeling the slight shakes coming from the girl under her arm. “Yes, Seul. Yeri wasn’t sure if you guys would be okay with it.”

Seulgi’s expression changes in an instant, reaching over Wendy to take Yeri into her own arms with a dramatic cry. Wendy ignores the elbow that almost hits her in the face, pushing Seulgi’s dead weight onto the youngest instead, freeing her arm in the process. She tries her best to ignore the way Seulgi’s body is halfway crushing Yeri with a hug, and instead applauds her for the comforting words she pours into the youngest’s temple.

She tosses a quick glance to the other two, a bit worried by their silence. Joy is watching Irene strangely, and again, the fear that Irene may be upset with Yeri hits her. Irene catches her staring, and sends her a smile. Wendy can’t help but think that it looks terribly strained.

“You still love me the same, right?” Yeri chokes out into the air. She’s putting up a good front, but Wendy can see the underlying fear.

Seulgi coos at her, pulling her tighter. Joy and Irene are quick to their feet after the question, creating a little group hug.

“Oh, sweetie.” Irene rubs a soothing hand through the youngest’s hair. “Liking girls will never make us care for you less. It would take something like, say, setting all of the expensive kitchen rags on fire to really make us upset.”

Yeri gives a wet laugh, leaning away from them when Joy attempts to place a kiss to her forehead. “Is that your way of telling me to replace the kitchen rags?”

Irene shrugs, the hint of a smile playing on her lips, but Wendy can tell that it’s still a little forced. She just can’t figure out why. “No, you’d probably destroy those, too.”

“Probably.” Wendy pipes up for the first time since the ‘cheer Yeri up’ hug started. 

“YOU!” Seulgi turns, knocking the other three away with her body. Wendy attempts to shuffle away, but her best friend has her pinned down before she can make a great escape. “You’re dating our baby? Do you know what this means? We have so-”

  
The doorbell rings, effectively cutting Seulgi short. Wendy wiggles away, never having been so grateful for a distraction. After all, she’s not Joy, she can’t come up with lies on the spot. “I’ll get it!”

Wendy completely forgets about Yeri supposedly paying for their food in her haste to get away, grabbing her own wallet from the rack by the door to pay. The exchange is quick, and Wendy lets the bags of food rest on her right arm.

“Okay!” Wendy pulls Yeri up with her foodless arm as soon as she’s back in the living room, sending the other three a pointed look. “Yeri and I are going to my room! You can ask us questions later.”

Wendy really can not deal with the questions that she knows are coming from them, Joy’s undoubtedly inappropriate questions specifically. She needs time to speak with Yeri in private if they’re going to pull this off. Wendy is only an hour into the plan and she’s already flailing pathetically.

“The door stays open, young lady!” Seulgi eyes her like she thinks she might corrupt Yeri in some way. 

“It will not!” Wendy doesn’t bother listening for a response, tugging Yeri as gently as possible. 

She makes a point to slam the bedroom door, just so Seulgi knows that Wendy, in no way whatsoever, has to listen to her. Yeri is quiet as Wendy sets the food on her bed. Usually, she doesn’t allow anyone to eat where she sleeps, but Yeri seems exhausted from such a short confrontation, and food in a comfy bed really helps the soul heal.

At least, that’s what Joy has told her the few nights that she’s forced Wendy to cuddle with her in Joy’s bed as they snack on chocolate and chips.

“So…” Wendy tilts her head, trying to look at Yeri’s face, but the younger girl has so far refused to lift her head. Instead, she stares down at the salmon, ignoring Wendy’s presence. “Are we gonna talk about it?”

Eventually, the younger girl nods. “Put the tv on though? In case anyone decides to eavesdrop?”

Wendy does as requested, turning the volume up much higher than Wendy likes to have it. She hopes the others don’t really think that they’re doing anything inappropriate. She loves Yeri, truly, but the girl is like a little sister, and not at all Wendy’s type.

Wendy’s type is someone much more mature, a little quieter, and a soft smile. Wendy desperately wills away the face that pops up when she thinks about such things, but more often than not, she’s left to ignore the obviously unrequited feelings she holds for one of her roommates instead. 

“I’m sorry.” Yeri picks at the food, not nearly as interested as she was earlier. “I should have talked to you first, but I saw the opportunity and… well… I knew you were there if anything went wrong. I felt safe saying it for once.”

Wendy’s heart melts at the sad look Yeri gives her. She’s still a bit upset that Yeri hadn’t consulted her, but she’s even more honored to know that she has so much trust in Wendy. “It’s okay, but now… We really need a game plan, Yeri. They’re going to have questions.”

  
“I know.” Yeri sighs. “Okay, let’s do this.”

````

Turns out, Yeri really wasn’t kidding when she mentioned dinner with her parents. She makes Wendy dress in a pantsuit, much to Wendy’s, and their friend’s, dismay. The other three had caught the two sneaking out, and Joy had given them a five minute lecture on safety in the bedroom. Yeri had thought it was funny, but Wendy’s face felt like it was on fire the entire time. Seulgi gave her a sly wink when they finally attempted to slip away from Joy, but Irene refused to meet her gaze. It left her feeling uneasy.

Meeting the parents had actually gone well at first, both Mr. and Mrs. Kim had been excited enough to see her, and Wendy had put on her most charming smile, but then the ambiguous comments started.

“Of course, you’ve always taken such good care of our Yeri.” Wendy preens at the compliment. Irene has always been the best at taking care of the others, but Wendy attempts to do her best as well, hoping to take some of the pressure off her. She has never said it, but Wendy is certain that Irene takes more responsibility because she’s the eldest of them. “We’ve always wanted an older sister figure like you for our baby girl.”

“Older sister?” Wendy’s food is halfway to her mouth when she freezes. “I… don’t think you’ve understood the reason for this dinner.”

Yeri shuffles uncomfortably, an uneasy look on her face. “Mom, Dad, I told you that Wendy and I are dating.”

“Well.” Mrs. Kim wipes her mouth, very dainty, and very unlike Yeri’s mannerisms. “I doubt it will last long. Yeri is just a little confused. She’s always liked m-”

  
“She’s not.” Wendy surprises even herself with the force of her words. “She’s not confused, and even if she were, it’s not for you to decide.”

Yeri’s parents look at her like she’s just stolen away their firstborn child, which… Wendy supposes that must be exactly what it seems to them. Yeri herself seems to have turned to stone.

“Wendy, dear, we care for you very much, but you haven’t known Yeri very long.” Mr. Kim clears his throat. “She tends to go through a lot of phases that never tend to last.”

Wendy lets her rising anger settle, knowing there’s no use for yelling. “Mr. and Mrs. Kim, with all due respect, I think I know Yeri better than most people in her life.”  
Her words are pointed at them, and she doesn’t even try to hide it. Yeri’s head is bouncing back and forth between them in apprehension, and Wendy doubts she’ll be able to say anything anytime soon in her stupor.

Mr. Kim lets out a harsh laugh. “Are you implying that you know my daughter better than I do?”

“I’m implying that-” Wendy takes Yeri’s shaking hand atop the table in her own. It’s not about making a point to her parents right now, it’s about making sure Yeri feels safe at the moment. Still, their eyes find the clasped hands, and Wendy hopes they take it as a sign of unity, and not a challenge. “-maybe there’s a reason your daughter tried so hard to find a home away from you, and came to me.”

The slam of silverware startles both Yeri and Wendy. Mrs. Kim is practically seething at the mouth, her lips settled in a frown. “I think you should leave, Wendy.” Wendy eyes Yeri first, waiting for a solution, but Yeri gapes, frozen in her seat. Mrs. Kim slams the table again. “I said you should leave!”

Wendy stands, letting go of Yeri, only to reach out for her again. The younger girl gives a deep breath before standing, taking Wendy’s outstretched hand.  
“Not you, Yeri.” Her mother stares her down, daggers for eyes. 

Yeri shakes her head. “I’m leaving with Wendy. We’re going _home_.” Wendy beams at the emphasis, squeezing Yeri’s hand. “And just so you know, Wendy was right. I left because of you.”

Yeri takes action for the first time, dragging Wendy out, not caring about the yelling parents they’ve left behind, nor the scene they’re undoubtedly causing. It’s a bit exciting, like something right out of those dramas that Joy loves so much. The only difference being that she and Yeri aren’t a real couple.

Yeri flags down a cab once they’ve stepped out into the cold. It takes less time than usual, and when Wendy catches sight of the sleazy looking man in the driving seat, she assumes that it has something to do with Yeri’s more than revealing outfit. Wendy is quick to take off her jacket and drape it across Yeri’s lap.

The younger girl barely seems to realize what she’s done, too busy staring at the headrest in front of her. Wendy leaves her be, assuming Yeri needs time to process what’s happened. Instead, Wendy takes the time to explain where they’re going, glaring when the man’s gaze begins to linger on Yeri.

Although Yeri’s parents were wrong for insinuating that Wendy was merely a big sister figure to the younger girl, they weren’t really wrong. Wendy takes care of Yeri as if she were her own blood, but she supposes that doesn’t really matter, does it? Yeri and the others are her family whether they share the same DNA or not.

She gives Yeri’s hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze when the younger girl slips her hand into Wendy’s again, watching the girl slowly work through her thoughts. There’s the occasional sigh and too many times, she furrows her brow in anger. Wendy wishes she could do something to ease her mind, but her presence is all that she can offer.

“Wendy?” The voice is soft, cautious. “I don’t want to go home yet.”

Wendy asks the man to stop immediately. He does so, and Wendy pays the man in full, a little cheap on the tip with the way he was eyeing Yeri. Yeri allows Wendy to pull her onto the streets, pulling Wendy’s jacket around her when the slight chill in the air hits them.

“Where to?” Wendy asks.

Yeri shrugs. “We can walk home, I just… I don’t know. I feel so ashamed of dragging you into this mess, and we’re lying to our friends to top it off. I don’t want to face them yet, especially knowing that I’m probably hurting I-” Her body tenses, and although Wendy is curious as to what the rest of that sentence was, she let’s it go in favor of making Yeri comfortable. “I just want to walk for now.”

“You’re acting like you’re committing murder, Yeri.” 

Yeri sighs, wrapping her right arm around Wendy’s left. “I might as well be. Playing with people’s emotions like this.”

She says it ominously, and Wendy knows that she’s missing some part of this equation of self pity that Yeri is creating. “We can always tell them if you want. Your parents didn’t seem to buy it anyways.”

“That’s because we have the sexual chemistry of wet bread.” Wendy both cringes at the analogy and blushes at the use of the word ‘sexual’ from Yeri. The younger girl just thinks her reaction is hilarious, laughing in her face.

“Please don’t ever say that word to me again.”

“What word?” Yeri raises an eyebrow. “ _Sexual?”_

“Stop.” Wendy cringes once more. “Why don’t you find an actual girlfriend to harass?”

Yeri’s amusement is replaced by a flushed face. “I’m just… busy.”

Something clicks in Wendy’s brain at the sight. Something must have supplied Yeri’s sudden confessions and ridiculous plans. Why had it never crossed Wendy’s mind that Yeri might have a _crush_. “Oh my gosh, Yeri! Who is it?”

“No one!”

Wendy pokes her in the side. Yeri scrambles away, but Wendy pulls her back, holding her in place. “Tell me, you brat!”

Yeri wiggles, but Wendy pokes and prods some more. Eventually, Yeri has had enough. “Son Chaeyoung!”

Wendy gapes. “The little art delinquent that’s always drawing on the walls of the Twice cafe?”

“Jihyo pays her to do it!” Yeri jumps to defend. “She’s not just some delinquent.”

“Okay…” Wendy wants to laugh at how offended Yeri is getting. “As long as you don’t spend all your rent money on bailing her out of delinquent jail.”

They spend the rest of their walk squabbling about Yeri’s crush.

```

“I take it that the dinner didn’t go well?” The light from the open fridge leaves a low glow on Irene’s face.

Wendy stares a moment too long, she knows, but there’s something ethereal about Irene standing there in the dark, searching for a late night snack. Thankfully, she’s too busy searching the shelves to notice Wendy’s longing gaze.

“No, her parents were…” She fumbles for words. She doesn’t want to insult Yeri’s parents, but a large part of her, the protective older sister part, wants to shame them for hurting the younger girl’s feelings. “Less than supportive.”

Irene nods, eyes flickering over to Wendy’s spot at the table. Had Wendy not known Irene well enough, she’d be intimidated by the sharp gaze. “She was crying earlier.”

  
“I know.” Wendy has been pushed out of Yeri’s room by the girl herself when they first got home. Yeri had told her she was hovering, worrying too much, but Wendy knew that Yeri just needed time to process. Usually, that means Yeri crying to sad music. It’s a method that’s proven to help though, so Wendy has allowed her to be alone for now. “I’ll check on her in a little bit.”

Irene hums, pulling out a small container of fruit that she’s certain is actually Joy’s. The eldest of the house takes a seat across from Wendy, offering a piece of the sliced apple. Wendy takes one, ignoring the way Irene’s hand almost seems to linger before jerking away.

“I have to say,” Irene says after a few moments of silence, “I wouldn’t have expected you and Yeri.”

Wendy blinks rapidly, trying to hide her amusement. “Yeah, me neither.”

Irene’s eyes search every inch of her face. “So… not into older women then? You go for someone… younger? Better body and more energy, I suppose.”

She sputters. “Excuse me?”

Irene shrugs, a cold look in her eyes. “What? Everyone wants a younger woman, right? Why go for someone who is losing their youth when you can ha-”

  
“Irene.” Wendy uses an unusually harsh tone to cut her off, surprising the older girl. “Why are you pressing me like this all of a sudden?”

There’s something wrong, Wendy can tell that now. Whatever Irene’s issue with Wendy and Yeri is, it’s deeper than Wendy’s imagination can offer right now, especially when it’s past midnight and Wendy is emotionally spent already.

“I don’t-” Irene shakes her head. “I don’t know. Sorry, ignore me.”

Wendy thinks about pushing it, thinks about pressing her for answers, but Wendy knows that Irene is a very private person. If Wendy is too pushy then Irene might shut her out completely. She wouldn’t want that.

“Okay.” Wendy reaches across the table, offering her palm. “You can talk to me if you need to. You know that, right?”

Irene hesitates, Wendy can see it, the way her shoulders shake back and forth, but she ends up reaching for Wendy’s hand. She settles her palm against the younger girl's. “I know.”

Wendy grabs hold of her before she can take her hand away, rubbing comforting circles with her thumb. “About anything, Irene.”

  
Irene narrows her eyes, and Wendy thinks that she’s searching her for something, but she isn’t sure if she finds it or not. “I know.”

```

They keep it up for another week, sending ‘couple’ photos to Yeri’s parents daily, and Wendy is ready for it to be over. Joy and Seulgi spend a lot of time teasing them, which never really affects them now. Wendy is now immune to any innuendos made about her and Yeri, maybe having the odd feeling of needing to barf on them occasionally. Yeri still just seems to think it’s funny.

Irene, however, has been weird since their talk. Wendy can’t get her to look her in the eye, and she’s pretty sure she’s forgoing her usual dance class to lock herself in her room, but she won’t allow Wendy close enough to ask about it. She’s certain that Irene is ignoring her, she just can’t figure out why.

Instead of sitting around and questioning what she's done wrong for the fourth time that day, she's ended up going for coffee. It's a nice distraction. Wendy spends her time ignoring the people surrounding her, slurping on her drink. Until, that is, something rolls under her feet.

“Excuse me?” A tiny voice is accompanied by a tiny poke to Wendy’s shoulder.

“Yes?” Wendy expects to see a small child when she turns around, not a surprisingly toned girl in a paint stained tank top. “Chaeyoung?”

Chaeyoung blinks at her. “Oh! Wendy, right?” She laughs at the awkward way Chaeyoung gestures to the underneath of Wendy’s table. “I just needed to grab my bottles if that’s okay?”

“Of course.” Wendy jumps up, allowing Chaeyoung to crawl to her knees and grab her paint. She hits her head on the underside of the table on her way back up, Wendy’s drink splashing over the table. Chaeyoung grumbles as she rubs her head. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” She notices the spilled drink. “Sorry about that. I can buy you a new one. Well… Jihyo probably wouldn’t let me buy anything, she’d just give it to me, but the offer still stands.”

Wendy finds herself utterly charmed by the tiny train wreck of a person in front of her. She can really see why Yeri likes Chaeyoung. Yeri has always been a bit of a free spirit, and Chaeyoung fits the description to a T. “That’s okay. I’ll finish what I have. I’m supposed to meet Yeri soon anyways.”

“Oh!” Chaeyoung’s face lights up. “Well… could you give her something for me?”

Wendy nods, not able to keep the curiosity off of her face. “Of course.”

Chaeyoung makes a ‘wait here’ sign with her hands. Wendy does as she’s told, watching the tiny girl make a dash behind the counter and over to the woman that had given Wendy her coffee. Chaeyoung gives her puppy dog eyes, swiping at the cabinet that the barista is guarding with her legs. The barista, Wendy is pretty sure her name is Momo, punches the artist in the shoulder before giving in. The smaller girl gives a triumphant yell, digging out a small canvas from underneath the counter.

Wendy watches with wide eyes as Chaeyoung practically skips back over, pushing it toward her. Wendy takes it, flipping over to reveal a beautiful portrait of Yeri. “Did you make this?”

Chaeyoung nods proudly. “Yeah. I told her I wanted to draw her so… she kept coming back until I could finish it. I haven’t been able to give it to her yet, and I won’t be around here the next couple days. I was hoping you could ju-”

  
“You should do it.” Wendy pushes it back into Chaeyoung’s arms, a plan already forming in her head. “I-uh- I was actually going to meet her at that vintage little record store down the street, but… something has come up. Could you let her know for me?”

Chaeyoung splutters for a few minutes, and Wendy thinks that she’s trying to come up with an excuse. “It’s- It’s a two minute walk! You can’t just drop it off?”

She didn’t think Chaeyoung’s voice could get any higher at this point. Wendy shrugs, pointedly ignoring the way Chaeyoung’s face is turning colors. “Well… my grandma died just a few minutes ago... so…”

Chaeyoung’s face blanks, and Wendy is sure that the younger girl is aware of the lie. ”Oh really? Not much of a crier, are you?”

She’s amused at the sarcasm dripping from her words, but Wendy puts on a strong facade. “Yes, I have to… arrange her funeral immediately. So you should bring the painting to Yeri.”

Chaeyoung stares for longer than Wendy would like, and she has to admit, Chaeyoung has a terrible stare. Eventually, she nods. “You’re trying to set us up, aren’t you?” Wendy says nothing. “Okay, well, that must mean she likes me too then, right?”

She offers a shrug. “That’s for you to find out.”

A bright grin makes its way to her lips, grip tightening on the portrait. “You’re right. Thanks, Wendy.”

Chaeyoung tosses a quick goodbye to the barista, steps quick as she shuffles out the door. Wendy gets one last look at the portrait, marveling at how alike it looks to her youngest roommate. She’s even got Yeri’s laugh lines perfect.

“No, really, thanks.” Another girl behind the counter, one that is not Momo, laughs at Wendy’s baffled look. “I’ve had to watch those two be ridiculously infatuated with one another for far two long. It’s about time someone did something about it.”

Momo rolls her eyes. “They’re disgusting. Almost as bad as you and Daniel.”

This new girl gives a fond smile. “Like you and Heechul are any better.” Wendy is utterly lost in their banter, picking up her half cup of coffee as a distraction. The new girl seems to notice the mess on the table though. “Hey, let me get you a new one of those. Ah- No! I’ll clean it up. It’s the least I can do for Chaeyoung’s clumsiness. I’m Jihyo by the way.”

``` 

Wendy really doesn’t need the extra cup of coffee, and instead takes it home, hoping one of the girl’s will want it. She had tried to get Jihyo to leave it, but the girl was persistent that she leave with another. Sadly, it seems that no one is home to take it when she arrives, instead she sets in in the fridge.

“Hello?” She calls, but no one answers. She was really hoping Seulgi would be around. She’d like a best friend day soon. 

Wendy throws her keys to the living room table, and then herself onto the couch. A large sigh slips past her lips, the only sound throughout the quiet room. She can’t help but wonder what the others are up to. She pulls her phone out, ready to dial one of them.

“But who?” Wendy’s finger hovers over the names in her favorites, clicking one at random. “Let’s see where you are, Irene.” She’s startled to hear a ring come from the house. “Irene?”

Wendy pulls herself up, following the noise. It leads her to Irene’s room. She knocks a few times, but there’s no response besides the ringing of the phone. Finally, she pushes the door open, hoping Irene won’t be mad at her intrusion.

“Irene?” Wendy peeks her head in, finding a giant lump of covers on the bed. If she were to take an educated guess, she’d say that Irene is underneath those blankets. “Hey, are you okay in here?”

She receives a grunt in reply. “Mh.”

Wendy walks over slowly, pulling the covers back just the slightest. Irene squints at her, eyes looking puffy and nose red. “You don’t look very okay.”

Irene pulls the covers back over her head, leaving her voice muffled. “I’m fine. You should go find Seulgi and Joy. They went out for drinks.”

Wendy snorts. Of course that’s where her friends went. Why _wouldn't_ they be getting drunk before dark? Wendy is sure she’ll be getting a phone call later to pick them up, but for now she’s going to take care of Irene. She’ll worry about the drunks later.

“I think I’m more worried about you.”

“Wendy, I’m fine.”

“You really don’t look li-”

  
“I’m fine!”

Wendy jumps back, confused by the way Irene forcefully pulls the cover off her and glares. She blinks, raising her hands as if she’s dealing with a wild animal. Irene’s eyes narrow at the placating sight.

“Irene?” Wendy feels her body sag. She doesn’t understand what she’s done for Irene to be so strange with her lately. “Did I do something wrong?”

“I-You…” The older girl slowly deflates. “No, it’s not your fault.”

“So it’s someone else’s fault?” She feels like she’s trying to put together a puzzle that she’s missing pieces for.

Wendy feels a tear at her heart when Irene gives a sad smile. “I guess it’s mine.”

“Can’t you just tell me-” She’s cut off by a harsh coughing fit from Irene. “Hey, come here.”

Wendy grabs Irene by the hand, properly sitting her up. Irene continues to cough, and Wendy repositions herself next to Irene, rubbing a hand up and down her back. She doesn’t think it’ll do much to help, but Wendy’s sister’s used to do that for her when she was sick. She hopes it offers comfort at least.

“Ugh.” Irene falls into her embrace, letting Wendy hold her. “My chest hurts.”

The younger girl gently places the back of her hand on Irene’s forehead. She’s not warm to the touch which is a good sign, but she seems utterly exhausted. Wendy would feel a lot better if Irene would just let her stay with her.

“Look, I don’t know why you’ve been weird lately, and yes, you’ve been weird.” Wendy eyes her when it looks like Irene might try to argue. “But let me take care of you for today, okay?”

Irene doesn’t immediately respond, but eventually Wendy gets a hesitant nod. “Okay, but you’ve got to stop treating me like this.”

“Like what?” She asks curiously. 

“Like I’m more important than the others.”

Wendy snorts. It’s an admittedly obnoxious noise when it comes out of her mouth. “You’re the only reason most of us are even alive. Just doing my duty as a member of this house.”

Irene seems displeased by Wendy’s attempt to lighten the mood. “Right. Of course.”

“I’m kidding. You know I’m doing this because I love you.” Wendy lays the girl back down, attempting to unscramble the mess of cover, and tucking Irene in properly when she manages to straighten the blanket. “I’ll make a run to the corner store. You need some medicine, and soup too.”

“I don’t need soup.”

“You’re getting soup.”

Irene tries to look irritated, but a smile slips through. She looks like she wants to say something else, but a nasty cough has her shaking again.

“Don’t choke to death while I’m gone.” Wendy receives a thumbs up when Irene finishes her fit. “Be right back.”

Wendy almost forgets her keys in her haste to leave, going back for them on table, and making a mad dash out the door. She accidentally runs into a nice lady and her angry dog on the sidewalk, not paying nearly enough attention in favor of thinking about Irene. It’s a bad habit that Wendy probably won’t ever break.

Thinking about Irene, not running down ladies and dogs.

The corner store is close, and when she practically breaks the door down, the store owner, Sal, gives Wendy a friendly smile. She’s a bit embarrassed that he remembers her so well, but she’s often the girl’s go to when they want snacks in the middle of the night, or the one to grab drinks for their occasional nights in. The poor man must think she’s an alcoholic at this point.

“Back again?” He tosses a pointed look to the stocked shelves of wine. “You’re pretty much keeping me in business these days, Miss Wendy.”

She gives a helpless shrug. “I’m actually here for medicine. But it’s good to know I’m having such an impact on your life.”

He gives a hearty chuckle, mustache twitching on his upper lip. “You’re looking for the third aisle, all the way down.”

Wendy thanks him, rushing down to find the proper cold medicine. Finding it is easy enough, it’s the soup that she ends up having trouble with. She spends a good five minutes searching until she finally finds it.

“Who’s this for? Must be important with the way you slammed through my door.” He asks as he rings it up at the counter.

Wendy finds herself blushing. “Just one of my roommates.”

“Ohhh.” Sal gives a very wise looking nod. “I see. It wouldn’t happen to be your Irene, would it?”

Wendy gives an incredulous laugh. “What? No! I mean, maybe!”

She might also come to the store for even more alcohol when she’s already had some wine. And she might talk about Irene to Sal quite often in those scenarios. What can she say? She’s an honest drunk.

“Mhm.” He raises an eyebrow. Wendy has never met a man with such intense facial hair responses. “Your total is-”

  
“Oh my God!” Wendy pats her pockets down. “I forgot my wallet.”

Wendy expects an angry outburst, but Sal merely laughs. “Go, lover girl. I’ll put it on your tab.”

“You don’t do tabs here.” Wendy points out.

He waves her away, pushing her things into a tiny paper bag. “I do for you, lover girl.”

  
She ignores her new nickname, giving a grateful smile. “Thank you. I’ll pay for it the next time I’m here.”

  
She ignores the way Sal laughs when she slams through his door again in her haste to get home. She doesn’t want Irene to wait long, not that the older girl would fault her, even if it took an hour for Wendy to get back.

Thankfully, Wendy doesn’t run into anymore ladies with dogs, successfully making it back home without any incident. She makes sure to give an angry glare to her wallet when she passes it, throwing her keys down next to it.

She heats up the soup, juggling it to Irene’s room with a fresh water bottle and medicine in her hands as well. She curses a few times when she struggles to get the door open, only barely managing to keep the soup from falling when she finally turns the knob.

“I brought soup.” Wendy is met with no response, and upon a quick investigation, it’s apparent that Irene is passed out.

The older girl is definitely drooling a bit (She ignores the part of her brain that thinks about how pretty she still looks, even with saliva slipping from her mouth), and her chest is rising strangely. Wendy isn’t sure if she should wake her or not. On one hand, Irene needs food and medicine, but on the other, she needs sleep.

She releases a sigh, setting the soup on the small nightstand next to Irene’s bed. She pulls the cough medicine from it’s package, nudging Irene. “Hey, you need to take this.”

Irene grumbles, eyes opening wearily. “Wendy?”

She hums, putting the tablets into Irene hands, opening the water bottle while Irene settles them into her mouth, still a little dazed from being woken. Irene takes a few small drinks, and Wendy is afraid she might choke with the way she’s still on her back.

“I brought soup if you want it.”

“I’d rather sleep.” Her voice is husky. Wendy is glad she’s sitting because her knees go weak at the sound.

“Okay.” Wendy concedes. Irene has her medicine, she supposes she can let up on the mother hen act. “I’ll let you be.”

  
“Could you-” Irene swallows, but Wendy doesn’t think it’s from a sore throat. “-sleep in here with me? Just… until I fall asleep?”

Wendy doesn’t think twice before answering. “Of course.”

That’s how Wendy ends up curled around Irene, heart beating way too fast to be normal. She doubts Irene notices, the sick girl falls asleep quickly in Wendy’s arms. She thinks she must sit there for at least an hour, running her hand through Irene’s tangled hair. It isn’t until she gets a phone call from a drunk Seulgi and Joy that she regretfully leaves to go pick her best friends up from the bar across town.

She doesn’t notice Irene’s sad eyes on her when she leaves.

```

Wendy is busy nursing the other three the next morning, waiting for Yeri to come home. She had mentioned spending the night at a friends in her text the night before, along with a series of angry face emojis. She never responded, afraid of the passive aggression coming through the screen.

Irene seems to be doing better, her cough mostly gone. Seulgi munches on a few crackers, thanking Wendy at odd times for picking her and Joy up. Joy nods in agreement to the thanks, but keeps her face stuffed into the cold coffee from yesterday that Jihyo had given her. Joy had been too lazy to make a fresh, warm cup of her own.

It's nice, and calm, until Yeri comes home.

Yeri announces her presence by screaming herself into the kitchen where the others, sans Wendy, are slumped over in their seats. The other three groan at the noise while Wendy mumbles about being deaf.

“You-” Yeri walks over, grabbing Wendy by the back of her shirt. “-are coming with me. You’re in trouble.”

Joy grumbles out a laugh. “Lovers spat.”

“Wait!” Wendy grabs at the table, but Yeri has a stronger will. Wendy is pulled to the middle of the room. “What did I do?”

Yeri abruptly stops, a fierce gaze on her. “We were supposed to meet yesterday, but you came back here. You know exactly what you did.”

Wendy gives a nervous laugh, hand running through her hair. She sends a nervous glance at Irene, hoping the sick girl won’t rat her out. “I don’t know what you mean. I went to meet you and couldn’t find you...”

Wendy looks anywhere that’s not Yeri. She’s not sure if the younger girl is mad at her for blowing her off or for interfering with her love life. Either way, Wendy is out to save her own skin. However, Irene seems to have different plans.

“Yeri.” The girl’s voice is a bit smoother than it was yesterday, but it’s wobbly now as she watches both Yeri and Wendy. Wendy wants to say that she looks a little ashamed, actually. Like a kid, caught with their hands in a cookie jar. “It was my fault, I asked her to sleep with me. She has no idea that I-”

“No!” Yeri looks panicked. “Not that!”

Seugli lifts her head, confusion clear on her face. “You slept with Irene?”

“Damn, Wannie. Going through the whole house aren’t you?” Joy whistles appreciatively.

“No!” Irene’s voice cracks, red clawing up her neck. “She slept in bed with me while I was sick!”

Wendy thinks her own face must be turning red at the implication because she can feel the heat in her cheeks.

“You _were_ here!” Yeri punches at her arm. “I made an idiot out of myself in front of Chaeyoung because of you!”

“Ouch!” Wendy rubs the wounded area, offended at the action. She was trying to help Yeri’s pathetic love life so she didn’t end up like her, pining after someone for what seems like forever. “I was helping you!”

“She tried to kiss me and I ducked!”

Wendy gapes. “Why would you duck?”

“I don’t know!” Yeri wails. “I panicked and picked up a dirty penny off the ground instead!”

“Wait a minute!” Joy slams a hand on the table, effectively quieting the room. “First of all, stop the yelling, Seul and I are hungover.” Seulgi gives a pathetic whine of agreement. “Second of all, why would you want Yeri to kiss this girl?”

Wendy and Yeri freeze, exchanging a single glance. It’s enough for Wendy to realize, they’re both totally over this fake dating thing. So, Wendy sighs, giving Yeri a shrug. Yeri nods, and Wendy knows that this little adventure has come to its end.

“Right, so…” Yeri is doing the thing, her hands behind her back as she shuffles in place. “Wendy and I aren’t really dating.”

Silence engulfs them as the other three seem to slowly let the information sink in. The air becomes so thick that Wendy feels like choking. Yeri is shrinking from Irene’s glare, and Joy and Seulgi pin Wendy in place with their narrowed gazes.

“Excuse me?” Irene’s voice makes Wendy feel like they might be killed by the eldest any moment. Yeri, specifically, will be the victim with the way Irene slowly rises from her seat, gaze set on her. “You knew how I felt and you-”

“Hang on!” Seulgi throws herself between Irene and Yeri when Irene starts advancing on the youngest. “There’s no need to attack our baby over-”

  
“She knew! You all knew how I felt, and Yeri-” Irene takes a deep breath, and while Wendy is sure she’s collecting herself, she’s not sure where all the anger is coming from. “-completely disregarded that.”

“I didn’t!” Yeri stomps her foot, looking like a petulant child. “I was trying to help you, too! I thought if you were jealous then you might finally tell her!”

“Wait…” Wendy glances around in confusion. Joy is the only one to meet her gaze, pointedly eyeing Irene afterwards. Wendy feels like… she might be catching on.

“So the whole plan was to make me jealous?” Irene is getting loud, much louder than Wendy is used to.

“No! Just- Stop yelling at me!” Yeri finally screams, choking around the sound. Wendy places a comforting hand on her shoulder, knowing that Yeri tends to cry when she's upset the four of them. “I just wanted my parents to be okay with me liking girls, but I knew if I brought a fine arts student with painted converse and an undercut that they would tell me it was just a phase!” A single tear leaks down Yeri’s face, and the girl wipes it away in frustration. “But even after I brought someone like Wendy, they weren't okay with it.”

Irene’s anger has slowly vanished throughout Yeri’s rant, and Seulgi has stepped aside, seeming to realize that Irene won’t be tearing apart the baby of the house. “Yeri, what were you going to do if they finally accepted Wendy as your girlfriend? Break up with her the next day? Keep the act up until you end up married?”

Yeri huffs at the eldest. “I don’t know, okay? I didn’t really think it through.”

“I can tell.” Irene huffs right back. 

“So you aren’t dating Yeri?” Seulgi questions Wendy, a sad look on her face. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know.” She answers honestly. “I was only thinking about helping Yeri.”

Although, she will admit that part of the reason she agreed so quickly was so she could finish her yogurt, but so what? She likes her food time.

Seulgi’s frown recedes, a grin taking over. “Yeah, I get that. She’s too cute for us to really say no to anyways.”

“So, now that we know the truth, and Yeri has apparently embarrassed herself in front of someone named Chaeyoung, can we talk about the elephant in the room?” Joy leans back in her seat looking entirely unimpressed by the events taking place.

“What elephant?” Seulgi asks innocently.

“I think-” Yeri gives Wendy a mischievous look. Wendy has a feeling that Yeri is about to say something terrible. “-she’s talking about the giant lady boners that Wendy and Irene have for one another.”

And there it is, Wendy's heart has officially stopped beating, and it's all Yeri's fault.

  
“Yeri!” For a moment, Wendy is afraid that Irene is going to land a hit on Yeri, but Seulgi is intervening again before her hand can make contact with her body. Yeri watches with a tiny amount of fear. “Seulgi, you let me go, right now! She had no right!”

Wendy blinks. Suddenly, everything comes together. Irene’s strange behavior ever since Yeri came out to them. Yeri’s vague comment when they first started this. Joy’s pitying looks at the eldest when she and Yeri were even slightly couple-like.

Irene’s comment about younger girls. “I’m not-” Wendy gulps when Irene seems to realize that her words are for her. “-I’m not into younger girls.”

Irene stills, no longer struggling in Seulgi’s hold. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Wendy shrugs, feeling very awkward in front of all her friends. “Not… not really my thing. I like… women that are more mature.” She hears Joy laugh at her fumbling, and even Seulgi and Yeri seem amused. “You… I like you.”

“Well!” Yeri claps excitedly. “My work here is done! Seul, Joy, let’s go!”

Seulgi goes willingly, but they have to physically drag Joy, and her cold coffee, from the room. The entire time she yells about wanting to see them being awkward. Wendy sort of wants to tell her she’s a hypocrite for yelling when she just told everyone not to.

“So…” Irene’s eyes wander around the kitchen, arms crossed. 

Wendy clears her throat. “So…. you like me?”

Irene goes rigid, body not relaxing in the slightest when she finally nods. Wendy hums, not sure where to go from here. What exactly do you do when the girl you’ve been in love with for longer than you can remember tells you she likes you back? Wendy guesses she could do what she does best.

“I’ll be honest with you.” Wendy tries to stand taller, tries to appear even the slightest more confident in herself. “I’ve been in love with you for years.”

“Oh.” Irene releases an unsteady breath. “Okay then. That’s good.”

“Yeah.” Wendy nods hard, feeling like she’s going to have a headache from the movement alone. “Can I- uh- Can I take you out? On a date, I mean?”

“Yes!” Irene seems embarrassed by her quick response, but it gives Wendy a boost of confidence.

“Great!” Wendy is bouncing, she can feel it, but she can’t stop herself. She has too much nervous energy in her body now. “Tomorrow?”

Irene pouts. “Why not tonight?”

“Because-” It takes all of Wendy’s determination to get this out. “I’d like to kiss you without worrying about getting sick.”

```

Wendy, for the first time in her life, understands what people are talking about when they talk about soulmates. With Irene, walking down the street with her hand firmly secured in Wendy’s, she understands what it’s like to have someone fit into your life like a puzzle piece.

“Where are we even going?” Irene swiftly pulls Wendy out of the way of a nice lady and her angry dog. The situation gives Wendy an odd sense of deja vu.

“You’ll just have to stop being impatient and see.” Wendy playfully tugs her forward. Irene giggles, a sound that Wendy can genuinely say sounds like the ascension of an angel, and falls into Wendy’s side.

“I bet Yeri doesn’t treat Chaeyoung like this.” Irene teases.

Wendy hums. “You’re right, she probably yells at Chaeyoung.”

The older girl smacks her shoulder, shaking her head fondly. “I doubt that.”

Wendy doubts that too. She’s pretty sure Yeri can barely get a full sentence out without stuttering around the tiny artist. She's oddly charming when she wants to be, the little delinquent. She's even on good terms with Yeri's parents at this point. Wendy isn't sure if she should be offended that she was rejected by Yeri's parents when Son Chaeyoung passed their test, or if she should just be thankful that Yeri is talking to her parents again.

She's happy for her, honest. Wendy's pride is just a bit wounded.

“Hey.” Wendy nudges her. “We’re here.”

Irene blinks, letting Wendy pull her through the door. “The corner store?”

Wendy nods, bouncing on her toes. “Yeah, I want you to meet someone.”

There’s no one at the counter so Wendy takes it upon herself to ring the bell next to the register. There’s a muffled voice from the back, and the sounds of something falling leaves Wendy cringing a bit. When Sal comes out and sees Wendy, he grins, mustache twitching.

“Miss Wendy!” He barks a laugh. “Come to pay that tab?”

“Yes, but I also want you to meet someone.”

He tilts his head curiously, Irene giving a shy, yet confused, smile to the man. His eyes travel to their linked hands, and it’s like a light bulb goes off in his head. “Miss Irene?”

Her girlfriend seems shocked that this stranger knows her name, giving Wendy an inquiring look. Wendy shrugs, offering a cheeky grin in response.

“I talk about you a lot.“ She admits. Everything about Irene softens in that moment, and Wendy is stuck on the receiving end of the most beautiful smile known to the planet Earth. She’d swoon if she weren’t so aware of Sal’s gaze. 

“Good job, lover girl.” Sal winks at her. “Now, a proper introduction, please, Miss Wendy.”

Wendy nods, a happy little laugh slipping through her lips. “Right. Sal, this is Irene, my girlfriend.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This one has been in the drafts for a long time. Hopefully you guys like it even though I barely remember writing it


End file.
